


One Last Time

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Bucky finally gets a moment alone with Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



It took a while, everyone so caught up with this surprise very old Steve, but Bucky finally got a moment alone with him. "Hey."  
"Hey." Steve smiled. "Have a seat."  
Bucky sat down next to him, their shoulders bumping together. "Weird day, huh?"  
Steve chuckled. "Yeah, but I've been looking forward to it."  
"I bet." Bucky sighed and asked the question he'd seen a lot of people beat around. "How much time you have left?"  
"Some." Steve shrugged. "Not a lot."  
"Is there a serum cancer I should know about?" Bucky asked, trying to sound like he was joking. It fell flat.  
Steve laughed anyway. "No. I got old. Time still gets us."  
"Worth it?"  
"Oh, yeah." He reached over and pulled Bucky into an embrace. He wasn't as big as he was a few hours ago, but he was solid. He was familiar. "I missed you, though."  
Bucky hadn't had time to miss Steve, but it reminded him of the night before he shipped out. He knew he might die, but he could handle that. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Steve. He closed his eyes and let himself be held by his best friend one last time.


End file.
